It has been known that arene-ruthenium complexes with aromatic rings coordinated to Ru are usable as catalyst precursors for various organic synthesis reactions. However, the reaction catalysts prepared from the arene-ruthenium complexes are disadvantageous in that they are deteriorated by contact with air or moisture and that it is often difficult to recover them.
Catalysts supported on polymers have been studied to overcome these disadvantages. However, practical methods of supporting the catalyst on the polymer have not been established, and experimental polymer-supported catalysts have outstanding serious disadvantages of low catalytic activity and limitation on reactions to which the catalyst can be applied.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to fundamentally overcome the above problems, thereby providing a novel polymer-supported arene-ruthenium complex and a catalyst thereof, which can be produced by a simple process, are stable and easy to recover, have a high catalytic activity, and can be used for various organic synthesis reactions, and novel methods using the same for an organic synthesis reactions such as ring-closing metathesis of an olefin compound and reduction of a carbonyl group.